A Collection of Parodic Moments
by Samanthafa
Summary: A TagTeam by BoOkMaD WoMaN and Bored2Death! A bunch of parodys we wrote while playing KH2!


**((Authoressessesses'..? Note: YAAAAY! We are beating Kingdom Hearts 2 and we just saw this part where Sora comes back from fighting Xemnas in the skyscraper place and he's on the ground and so me and my friend Sarah got this dumb idea about stuff and stuff yeah. So now we are making a parody about junk and stuff and crap and stuff and junk and crap and stuff. So let's play! Each chapter will be a little part of the game that we made fun of.))  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts 2. Some guy named Tetsuya Nomura (I think that's his name I'm close right?) owns it and Walt owns Disney. **

--

Sora stood in the raining streets of the Dark City. Xemnas, the leader of Org. XIII had just escaped once again.  
"Sora, where are you?" Kairi's voice yelled. It sounded distant and far away.  
**Meanwhile**  
"Sora, where are you?" shouted Goofy, repeating what Kairi said.   
"Sora! Answer me!" Riku yelled worriedly. If Sora didn't return, then when they all got back to the islands (minus Sora) Riku would be forced to date KAIRI in place of him! I get to go out with Kairi! I get to go out with Kairi! Oh wait, I should be sad I get to go out with Kairi! Riku thought absent mindedly.   
Suddenly a black orb appeared behind the group of heroes, and there was a loud bump sound thing. They snapped their heads in the direction from which it came and saw Sora's body lying limply on the metal floor of the Altar of Naught.  
"SORA!" Kairi screamed, rushing to his side. The others followed, gaping stupidly. Riku pulled a stick off the stick pile and poked Sora VERY gently and repeatedly (about 7 times) until he decided that Sora WAS DEAD.  
Riku solemnly (merrily) took off his hat and placed it over his chest sadly (excitedly) and sniffed (laughed).  
"Kairi? You know Sora?" he asked quietly to the redhead, as if speaking to a six year-old.  
"DUH! He's only been my best friend for YEARS!" she snapped hysterically. Riku sighed. How could he put this as not to upset her?  
"HE'S DEAD!" Riku yelled, his face turning red with panic (happiness). Kairi screamed piercingly. "HE'S DEAD! GONE! YOU'LL NEVER SEE HIM AGAIN! EVERYONE AROUND YOU IS DYING!" Riku screamed frenziedly.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kairi screeched.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Riku shrieked.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
"AAAAAAAA-cough-AAAAAAH-cough cough-!" Riku coughed/screamed.  
"QUAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" Donald quacked/screamed. After they were all finished freaking out about the Keyblade Master's tragic death, they noticed someone sitting in front of them pointing and laughing like an idiot. Sora.   
"What the hell are you guys freaking out about?" Sora laughed, holding his stomach.  
"YOU'RE DEAD!" Goofy sobbed, spit flying into Sora's face. "WE'LL HAVE TO BURY YOU NOW! AND-AND THE UNIVERSE IS DOOMED! AND KAIRI WILL GO EMO! AND RIKU WILL THROW A PARTY! AND WE'LL ALL DIE!" The dog thing sobbed on Mickey's shoulder. The Mouse man shoved him off and gave Sora the finger, and stomped away, muttering about how none of these damn kids take their job seriously.  
Kairi leapt into Sora's arms and sobbed into his shoulder, while Riku had a temper tantrum and accidentally broke his Way to the Dawn in half while doing so. Donald smacked his forehead. Goofy continued sobbing about how Sora was gone forever.   
"I-I c-can't believe he's g-gone!" Goofy shouted. "GOD! TAKE ME INSTEAD!" he pleaded, clutching his chest and holding his hand up dramatically. Kairi, Riku, and Donald (Mickey wasn't their since he'd taken a coffee break) stared at Goofy with the 'he's-got-to-notice-it-sometime' look.  
**30 minutes later**  
Everyone watched annoyed as Goofy continued wiping away the tears that just would NOT stop coming.  
"You know, I thought he just looked stupid 'cause he's often right most of the time but like he's just" Sora whispered as he stared in awe, shaking his head slowly. Kairi had pulled out a sleeping bag and had already went to bed, as Riku tried to make pictures out of the swirling red and blue clouds above him. Donald let out many annoyed sighs, and switched positions every five seconds.  
Finally, something happened to relieve the four of their irritation in having to wait for Goofy to shut up. Riku got mad.  
"GOOFY!" Riku boomed, jumping to his feet. Goofy turned to him with huge watery eyes. "SORA IS NOT DEAD! HE'S RIGHT THERE!" Riku yelled, pointing to Sora with his keyblade. Goofy stared blankly for a moment, trying furiously to process the information he had just received.   
**102 years later**  
Sitting on a near collapsing tower in the middle of some weird place sat 4 skeletons and an old hunched over dog with a white beard. One skeleton was lying on his back and staring at the sky. Another was curled up in a sleeping bag. One had lodged a large wing-shaped sword into his skull. The last was more duck shaped. Finally realization dawned on Goofy's face.  
"OH!" he said rather suddenly. "YAY SORA'S ALIVE!" He stood up and started dancing. "Ow! My hip!" he choked out, collapsing to the floor and violently snapping in two.  
--  
**((Done! Review like crazy people okay?   
And now for today's random lame insult we made up! "You're the little mermaid only worse! XP!" LOL! We're stupid so we find it funny! Okay. REVIEW!)) **

**.:Whenever you don't review, Sora bites off a finger:.  
:.Please. Think of Sora.: **


End file.
